


Music

by nazangel



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [23]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz plays the violin, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Fluff, M/M, Simon Takes Care of Him, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, baz is sick, simon plays the harp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Baz plays the violin every night. The night he doesn’t, Simon gets worried. Neighbours AU.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Music

**SIMON**

I can't sleep.

It's stupid.

But he's not playing the violin.

My neighbour that is. We're the last one down the hall, past the staircase. That way I'm the only one who hears him play at night.

At first, it had been annoying but then I had gotten used to it, looked forward to it even.

He's pretty good at playing even if he's a little rude in person. Though, I've noticed he's only rude to me. Not that I take it quietly, I give as good as I get it. It's just our thing I suppose.

Though I wish he wasn't so distractingly fit.

And I really wish he was playing right now sp I could go to sleep.

Should I check up on him? I know he came home. I saw him.

What if something's wrong?

Great, now I'm worried too.

Finally giving in to the feeling, I put on an old shirt and leave my apartment to stand in front of his door.

After a little more contemplation, I knock on the door.

After a few moments, Baz opens the door and I nearly laugh out loud.

He looks awful. His nose is red. His cheeks are a little flushed and his hair is sticking in a million different directions. He has a blanket tightly wrapped around himself.

"What do you want," he says and this time I do laugh.

His voice sounds like a squeak.

**BAZ**

Simon Bloody Snow is standing at my door, laughing at me. Any other time I would have enjoyed the sound but right now my head is hurting and my eyes are watering and I just want to die in peace.

I'm about to shut the door in his face when he stops me with one of his hands.

"Wait. Wait! I'm sorry for laughing. I came to check on you,"

"Why?" I ask him, "You don't even like me,"

"Doesn't mean I can't be worried," he says

I look at him incredulously, "And why are you worried?"

He blushes a little at that (so adorable).

"Um- well, this is a little embarrassing," he says, rubbing his neck, "I didn't hear you play and I knew you were in. You play every night at the same time so I thought something might be wrong,"

Oh. Wow. Okay, that's sweet and it's definitely making my heart melt.

"I'd invite you inside but my heater is broken and it would be fine if I didn't have a cold op top of it,"

He frowns but then perks up.

"Come over to mine,"

"What?" I ask

"Yeah," he says, "Just come over. I'll make some hot chocolate or soup. The sofa opens up so you can sleep there,"

I'm saying yes before I can even think about it.

Damn those pretty blue eyes.

**SIMON**

I'm inviting a pretty and annoying bloke I might have a crush on over to my place. And he's sick.

I have no idea what I'm doing.

**BAZ**

I'm sick and I'm going over the place of the boy I'm more or less in love with.

I have no idea what I'm doing.

**SIMON**

I make Baz sit on the chair as I open the sofa up. After that, I bring out more blankets and make get up on the sofa-bed. He protests at first but gives in when I insist.

I take out some canned soup, the one I keep for emergencies and put in a pot to heat up.

"How are you doing over there?" I call out

"Good," he calls back.

Once the soup is done I pour it in a bowl and hand it to Baz. I take the seat closest to him.

"Tell me again, why you're doing this?"

I smile at him, "Because, some us just like doing bice things, _Basilton_ ,"

**BAZ**

He's smiling at me and he's saying my name in _that_ tone.

Simon Snow is going to kill me what that smile. It'll be a happy death.

I look around the room for anything else to focus on.

Eventually, my eyes land on something in the corner of the room.

"Is that a harp?"

Simon looks over his shoulder, "Oh. Yeah. I play sometimes. I'm not great, it's more of a relaxing hobby really. Nothing like you violin,"

"Well, I've never heard you so I can't exactly judge that. Also, why haven't I head you? The walls are thin and you hear me playing all the time,"

"I usually play in the morning. You're probably gone by then,"

"Ah,"

There's a moment of silence and then the question is slipping out before I even mean for it to.

"Why don't you play something right now?"

**SIMON**

I look at him in surprise.

"You want me to play something,"

He blushes a little, I think. I can't really tell, with his cold.

"You listen to me play, don't you? Why don't you play something tonight,"

"Um, okay,"

I get up and bring the harp over. After adjusting it so I'm comfortable, I sit down and put my hands on it.

I take a deep breathe and start playing the first thing that comes to mind.

**BAZ**

He looks beautiful playing. His eyes focused on the instrument, his tongue sticking out just a little.

And his hands. Oh, his hands look wonderful. They move with precision, knowing exactly which strings to pull.

I wonder what they would feel like in my hair, on my body, laced with my fingers.

I don't know exactly what he's playing but it sounds a little like a lullaby.

It's certainly making me dose off.

**SIMON**

By the time I'm done, I think I've put Baz to sleep.

That is until he speaks up in a groggy voice.

"That was pretty great,"

"Yeah?"

"It was. We should play together sometime,"

I can't help but grin at that.

"It's a date,"

**BAZ**

He called it a date. And he's smiling at me.

Yeah, Simon Snow's smile definitely going to be the end of me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
